This application is for a NIMH K23 Mentored Patient Oriented Research Career Development Award. This award would provide the resources necessary to complete the proposed Career Development and Research Activities as outlined in the application. Briefly, the applicant proposes to gain the expertise necessary to establish herself as an independent investigator exploring the developmental neurobiology of child behavior and neurodevelopmental disorders such as ADHD. The applicant will work with her team of mentors to achieve the following three training goals: Training Goal 1: Acquire the knowledge and skills to conduct studies of cognitive function in ADHD within a developmental framework. Training Goal 2: Develop the necessary skills to implement studies using fMRI methodologies to examine changes in cortical activity associated with cognitive processes in ADHD. Training Goal 3: Develop the skills to combine the techniques of fMRI and pharmacological manipulations (i.e. cholinergic drug challenge) to examine the changes in patterns of brain activation related to changes in cognitive function associated with manipulations of the cholinergic system. Upon the completion of this CDA, the applicant will have the necessary skills, expertise, and preliminary data to secure funding (i.e. NIH R01) to develop her research program exploring cholinergic mechanisms of cognitive dysfunction in disorders such as ADHD, which have traditionally been studied using other neurochemical models. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This novel line of research will provide a broader understanding of the neurobiology of ADHD, will further our understanding of the developmental trajectory of cognitive process in ADHD, and may guide the development of new pharmacological treatments for ADHD. In addition, the knowledge gained from this study may contribute to understanding the high rates of smoking in adolescents and adults with ADHD.